Janet's Mission 2: Movie Night
by Dancing Through Life
Summary: Sequel To Janet's Mission. Colonel O'Niell gets on Janet's bad side..again. Read Janet's Mission first, it will make slightly more sense.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I decided I like the idea after all and wrote a sequel to Janet's Mission. So here it is. And yes, I'm still sick. And to everyone who read Janet's Mission before I changed it – I didn't realize she was a major – I read somewhere she was a Lieutenant, so that's what I put her as. Thanks to everyone who caught that mistake.

Last week had been fun. Janet had been allowed to go offworld on her own for the first time.

The mission objective?

Give Colonel O'Neill his pre-mission shot that he had eluded. That mission, she discovered, proved that Colonel O'Neill's theory was correct.

She found great joy in poking him.

And now she was at it again.

Two missions ago, Colonel O'Neill had come down with Lyme's Disease. The only way to truly treat Lyme's was through shots – which he had not been happy about and ultimately had been the reason O'Neill had skipped his pre-mission medical. Since then, he had been avoiding her at all costs.

To the point where he had not bothered to show up for his Lyme Booster.

His scheduled appointment with her had been at 1500 hours, the end of his work day.

But when 1530 hours had rolled around, Janet knew that he had blown the SGC without bothering to stop in.

Major Carter, however, did.

"Hey," Sam said as she sat on her usual examination bed. "You seem a little down – anything wrong?"

"You know what it is. I'll give you a clue – his name begins with a J and ends with Ack."

"Did he ignore his doctor's orders again?"

"Yep."

"Well then. I happen to know his plans for tonight, if you want to take a more direct course of action again." Janet's eyes widened as Sam let her in on the details of Jack's evening.

"If you want to take it up with Hammond – "

"Speak no more. I've already got a plan brewing."

Hammond couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had no idea his CMO could be so devious.

Her plan was brilliant.

"So you see, Sir, I would need you to make the phone call."

"Not a problem, Doctor. It will be seen to. Now, I do believe that you should be going if you're going to make it there on time?"

"Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir." And with that, she hurried out of his office.

Hammond shook his head.

"I'd be damned if I ever thought I'd let my people get away with the stunts they pull"

Jack's doorbell rang.

"Well it's about time!' He barked as he opened it to find Carter waiting outside.

"Sorry, Sir. Janet wanted to run a few extra tests to make sure the Lymes hadn't spread any further."

"You know, if you were smart like me, you just wouldn't go," Jack said, closing the door behind her. "You just can't have team movie night with only seventy five percent of the team here."

"Did you order the pizza yet, Sir?"

"Carter, have you forgotten movie night protocol?"

"No Sir, I only figured because I was late – "

"State for me rule number three, Carter."

"The pizza will not be ordered until every member of the team is present."

"Very good. Now, state rule number four."

"If any member of the team is late, he or she is under oath to order the pizza." Carter giggled.

"Correct. Now get in that kitchen and order it."

"Yes, Sir." As Carter walked into the kitchen, she could clearly hear the colonel mutter something about women and their obsession with doctors.

Two minutes later, Sam walked into Colonel O'Neill's living room. Everything was the way it normally was – Jack was in his recliner, and Teal'c and Daniel were squished together on the couch. The beer had obviously just been opened, because Daniel was still making sense.

"Hey everyone," Sam said, grabbing a beer from the coffee table on her way to her comfy chair on the other side of the room. "Sorry I'm late"

"Oh, it's okay, we were just explaining the basis of the movie to Teal'c so he understands what's going on when we start watching it."

"Good plan. It can be a really confusing movie if you have no idea of the culture."

"Indeed. I am finding the subject of the roaring twenties most interesting." Jack snorted.

"Oh please. The most interesting part of it was how short and skimpy the skirts were – "

"Colonel!" Sam gasped, feigning shock.

"Jack, there is a lady present!" Daniel added, which only caused Jack to roll his eyes.

"Please. If Carter is a lady, then Doc Frasier is as tame as a kitten."

"I see no relevance in this conversation. Were we not just discussing the era of which the film we are about to watch takes place?"

"Yes, but you see Teal'c, we're about to watch a movie about women who murder their husbands, lovers, or husband's lovers. And they all sing about it. And I also believe that it was Carter's idea to watch this singing murderfest in the first place. So if it was Carter's idea to watch this, I see no way that she could be what some call "ladylike".

"Colonel, Chicago will someday be a cult classic, and one that Teal'c needs to see. Teenagers watch this movie. So could we please continue the history lesson for Teal'c?"

It was that exact moment that the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here," Jack said, getting up. "Daniel, Carter, explain whatever else you want to Teal'c. I'm getting the food."

"You'll enjoy this movie, Teal'c. The cinematography is beautiful, and the singing is better then most." Daniel began.

"BLOODY HELL! Jack screeched from the front door.

"O'Neill! Are you injured?" Teal'c asked, rising.

"No, he's fine," came a familiar voice and to everyone except Sam's surprise, Janet walked in wearing a delivery uniform with two boxes of pizza.

"Doc, what is this?" Jack asked, rubbing his arm.

"You didn't come in for your Lyme shot, Colonel."

"But coming to my house?"

"Approved by Hammond, Sir. I'd like to join you, I love this movie. And don't worry – I covered all the pizza on my own.

"You what?"

"Come here, Colonel."

"Why?"

"Because I think I missed the vein." She pulled another syringe out of her pocket.

"Doc, no. This is my house and I will not be poked up in it.

"Colonel, don't make me scrape the toppings off your pizza."

"Fine! Make it quick then."

Daniel and Sam were laughing hysterically from where they sat.

"Spacemonkey, this is not funny." Jack snapped as he rolled up his sleeve. "And Carter, somehow I think you had something to do with this"

"Oh no, Sir," She managed between breaths. "I'm too much of a lady"

"You're no lady, fercryingoutloud." He muttered.

"What was that, Colonel?" Janet asked.

"Nothing."

"Good. There, all done. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"A needle is a needle, Doc."

"Oh well then. I brought soda, too, if anyone wants something without the buzz. Now, let's pop that baby in and hear that jazz."

Jack couldn't help but wonder at the strange crew sitting around his living room as he sat down with his pizza and beer.

There was Teal'c, stoic as usual.

Then there was Daniel, who even after only half a beer seemed to be slightly out there.

Then there was Carter, the one responsible for making him watch this god forsaken musical. What was it with women and singing anyway?

And then there was the Doc.

Napoleonic Needle Pusher.


End file.
